


Movie Night

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: It's Movie night. And Germany is too stubborn to admit that he is tired. Will he be able to watch the movie or will he fall asleep during it





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I asked ages ago for some prompts and this was one of them. the prompt was:  
> A falling asleep watching a movie with B so A carries B to bed.  
> -Gerita

I sat down for the monthly movie night, I had with my boyfriend 

“You sure you want to Luddy? I mean it, we can postpone if you’re too tired?” 

This was the 3rd time he had asked and I send him a knowing glance.

“Yes...it’s fine Feli.” I had promised after all and I had missed the last one already. No way I was gonna disappoint him again and miss this one too. No matter how tired I was. 

We had a staring contest for a couple of seconds until eventually Feliciano let out a defeated sigh and put the movie in. 

I gave him a smile as I lifted the blankets so he could join me on the couch. He smiled brightly and quickly cuddled up into my side, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. The movie started and I was trying to pay attention to it..but my mind and body were not cooperating with me. My eyes fell closed without me wanting to and my mind just registered the movie as white noise. It may be because of the long day I had had. And it was getting nice and comfy right now….

  
  


NO! I blinked rapidly and tried to focus again but the screen just looked like a blur of blue colours. ...what movie were they watching again? He couldn't even remember the title if he was honest. Feli chuckled and it made me smile. While at least he was enjoying himself and that was the most important part of these nights. 

 

I looked at the screen again trying to make sense of the moving colours. And every now and then trying to focus them into shapes. But it didn't seem to be working. Then the colours stopped moving and I felt Feli move beside me. 

 

“Popcorn is ready,” he said to me. And then proceeded to kiss my forehead. “don't worry, I go get it” and then took off towards the kitchen

  
  
  


I walked into the kitchen with a smile. Ludwig was so sleepy it was adorable. I let out a sigh, as I grabbed a bowl. I should have put p more of a fight. As adorable as it was, it was not very healthy. He should catch up on some sleep, not force himself to watch a movie with me. But he is way to stubborn for his own good.

 

I got the popcorn and went back to the living room. Only to be greeted with some soft snores. Ludwig had fallen asleep. As quietly as I, could I placed the bowl down and crouched down before him. After a few seconds being sure the other was asleep, I reached over and stroked the others cheek. 

 

He got a smile on his face as I continued, and moved more into my hand. As I sat their quitely letting the peaceful moment pass over us, my legs starting to cramp up from the awkward position. So after debating it for a second, I decided to stand up once more. 

 

I really shouldn’t let him sleep on the couch, he needed a proper rest.

But I really don’t wanna wake him. My eyes travelled to the staircase when I an idea struck. And I quickly rushed upstairs, to check on something

  
  


I stirred a little, what was happening? Was Feli back with the popcorn? Wait….

….

Did he dose off?...and hold on, where was he? It didn’t feel like he was on the couch anymore…

I managed to crack open one of my very tired eyes to try and see what was going on. Was he...moving? No….well. Technically yes..he was being carried, I noticed as I opened my other eye as well. Looking around, it took me a moment to realise what I was seeing, because my tired brain was lagging behind.

 

Feli was carrying me….he was carrying..with apparent ease... I...I probably shouldn’t be as surprised as I was. We had reached the top of the stairs, and Feliciano seemed to walk to my room. Wait how did he plan to open the door? Didn’t I close it when I left it this morning? I was being carried...princess...style. No way he could open the door like that...like maybe..but that could throw him off-balance and they would both fall to the ground. I should probably let the other know I was awake without startling him too much.

 

In my thinking of what to do, I had closed my eyes once more and leaned against the other's chest. I rapidly started to blink my eyes, fighting to keep them open, which was much harder than it normally was.. Wait...they were in his room already. Had….had Feli opened the door beforehand….bevore picking him up in the first place?

Huh..smart. I was quite impressed by the others foresight, that would have been something he would have forgotten because he didn’t have to deal with those kinds of problems. 

 

“Oh...you have woken up,” Feli said softly, jolting me back to awareness. Feli was setting me down on the bed. I gave the other a nod, still a bit surprised. “Sorry, had hoped not to wake you” he mumbled as he finished setting me down. 

 

As I laid there I unconsciously started to sink more into the bed. “Sorry for falling asleep” I managed to mumble out, my eyes already closing once more. It was getting increasingly hard to keep them open but I did manage to see the others smile growing. 

 

“It’s fine Luddy” he said as he stroked my face softly. “Just take a good rest okay?” I wanted to apologize for running their evening together but wasn’t sure he could. He was already falling asleep again and the other put a blanket around me. 

 

“still...I” the other sussed me, with a soft kiss on the lips. And I couldn’t help the soft smile. “Sleep.,” the other said firmly leaving no room for argument. I let out a soft hum in response 

“Stay?” I managed to ask as my eyes closed for probably the final time tonight.  I heard a soft chuckle and another kiss was given to me. 

 

“As if I would go anywhere silly” I felt a warmth beside me as I finally drifted off. 


End file.
